


one day maybe we’ll be happy with what’s given to us

by albypotter



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Explosions, M/M, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albypotter/pseuds/albypotter
Summary: He’s always known that his best friend is attractive, of course, by the way he’s seen people watching Scorpius appreciatively in the corridors. Somewhere along the way Albus realised that he had a crush, but he thought he could deal with it quietly.





	one day maybe we’ll be happy with what’s given to us

**Author's Note:**

> i was desperately in need of glasses scorpius content so i wrote this. at 3am.  
(title from not santa monica by bears in trees)

They’ve been sending each other owls all summer, sometimes multiple times a day. Albus has told Scorpius in his letters about every single tiny thing that’s happened over the holidays, down to the time Lily was too enthusiastic trying to put out her flaming marshmallow and it got stuck in his hair and his mum had to cut it out with the kitchen scissors. So when they meet on the train on the first of September, Albus is shocked, to say the least. Because Scorpius didn’t bother to tell him that he wears glasses now.

It’s horrible. Scorpius looks amazing, and what it does for Albus’s concentration is horrible. He’s always known that his best friend is attractive, of course, by the way he’s seen people watching Scorpius appreciatively in the corridors. Their gazes glance over Albus, of course, but Scorpius is worth a second look. Sometimes even a third. Somewhere along the way Albus began to appreciate his friend’s willowy figure, his sharp, pointed features, the way his mouth is always turned up at the corners into a sweet smile. Somewhere along the way Albus realised that he had a crush, but he thought he could deal with it quietly. Until now.

Scorpius’s glasses have turned him from _kind__ of adorable_ into _undeniably gorgeous_. The frames are black plastic, with a sort of rounded square shape, and Albus spends most of his time thinking about how much he wants to pull them off and kiss Scorpius senseless. It’s infuriating. He’s distracted in every class they have together, he’s distracted when they go to the library to study together, he’s distracted all the time because of the way Scorpius’s hair flops over the front of his frames now, so he has to keep pushing it out of the way. Albus daydreams about running his hands through Scorpius’s hair, tangling his fingers into soft blond curls. 

Everyone else has noticed too, of course, that Scorpius is suddenly beautiful. Albus wants to hex everyone and anyone whose gaze lingers as they pass by, but he knows that isn’t fair. Scorpius isn’t _his_. Scorpius likes girls, so if girls like him too, then that should be a good thing. Right?

Polly Chapman asks him out, and it’s a strange mirroring of the dark timeline Scorpius lived through, and he says no. They laugh about it, but underneath Albus thinks that Scorpius is maybe more shaken by it than he lets on. They don’t talk about it, it’s not something they do, but they know each other too well for him not to notice the way Scorpius is suddenly shy around her. 

There’s a girl in the year below them, a Slytherin, who has taken to following Scorpius about the castle. She thinks she’s being subtle, but they both notice her, and when a box of cookies appear on Scorpius’s bed out of the blue, they both know what it means. 

“I don’t want to get her in trouble, Al,” Scorpius laments, “but we have to tell a teacher. I don’t know how else to get rid of them.” 

“Oh, come on,” Albus grins. “You know found out how to destroy a _Time Turner_. Surely you can blow up some love potion cookies, easy.” 

So they take the box out into the grounds, round the back of the castle by the edge of the forest, where no one ever goes. Scorpius places it carefully on the ground, and his hands are shaking. 

“Hey, relax,” Albus says, reaching out to brush the back of Scorpius’s hand with his fingertips. They don’t ever _hold hands_, not exactly, but sometimes Scorpius needs reassurance and that’s what Albus is there for. “It’s easy. _Bombarda_.” 

“Yeah,” Scorpius says, tentative, and raises his wand. “_Bombarda_.” 

The explosion is fantastic. They were right to bring it outside, because shards of cookie rain down around them over a huge radius, and it makes a wonderful mess. Albus looks over at Scorpius, who looks proud and maybe a little impressed by his own handiwork. There are crumbs in his hair. 

“Hey,” Albus says, trying not to let his voice waver, but it’s hard. “You have a bit of...” He reaches up to brush the pieces away, but suddenly Scorpius is too close to him, and it’s like he can’t breathe. He leaves his fingers in Scorpius’s hair for a moment, because it’s wonderfully soft and he can’t help it. He tucks a loose strand behind Scorpius’s ear before he pulls his hand away. “Crumbs,” he says, by way of explanation, and Scorpius smiles. 

“Thanks, Al,” Scorpius says. He’s so close now, inches away. Albus is sure Scorpius can hear his heart beating out of his chest. Maybe he’s imagining it, but it seems like Scorpius’s eyes are watching his mouth. 

“Al,” Scorpius says again, feather-soft, and the nickname gives Albus chills. He can’t hate it, not when Scorpius says it like that. He’s glad they came all the way out here to do this. 

“Can I...” Scorpius trails off, chews on his lower lip for a moment, and Albus just can’t stand it any longer. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m gonna kiss you now.” And he does. Scorpius is soft and sweet, like he always has been, but now it’s even better because his mouth is on Albus’s and his hands are moving to curl around Albus’s waist and it’s everything Albus has been dreaming about for the last month. The rim of Scorpius’s glasses are pressing into his cheek, and Albus reaches up to take them off him. 

“These have been driving me crazy, you know,” he says against Scorpius’s lips. Scorpius smiles and flicks his tongue into Albus’s mouth in response, and it’s all Albus can do not to moan. He drops the glasses onto the grass, knots his fingers in Scorpius’s hair, pulling his face down so he doesn’t have to stand on tiptoe for the kiss. 

They have to come up for air eventually, and Albus mourns the loss of Scorpius’s mouth against his, but at this moment nothing could turn his mood sour. He’s free to admire, now, and as he watches the way the late afternoon light shines across Scorpius’s face, he thinks he’s never seen anyone more perfect. 

“I suppose we should clean this up,” Scorpius says reluctantly, glancing around at the mess they’ve made. 

Albus grabs a fistful of Scorpius’s robes to pull him back in. “Maybe we should kiss some more first,” he says. So they do. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about these dumb gays @ wesninska on tumblr !!


End file.
